


Make a Pact With Me.

by LadyAnatares



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, MC is not gendered, Main story spoilers, Other, Pacts, Spoilers, consent talk, event spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LadyAnatares
Summary: !!SPOILERS AHEAD!!..........Note: Relevant up to the end of chapter 18 of the main story.So I earned myself the Insomnius Lucifer card in the game yesterday and I have somefeelingsabout the Devilgram story that goes along with it. This basically takes place right after the end scene of that. Gifted to Ty because I love her but also because I sent her this request in an ask to her devildom-tyrant Tumblr and then went ahead and wrote it myself XD
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219





	Make a Pact With Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).



You wriggle free from his grasp, blushing and backing away nervously from him when he tries to manouevre you to the bed.

“… I’m going to go sleep in my own bed tonight, actually,” you assert, bowing your head slightly. “Night, Lucifer. Hope you get some rest tonight.”

You turn away, heading for the door.

A gloved hand captures yours in it, and you stop.

“I don’t mean to stop you,” he says reassuringly. “But… I _would_ like to know if I’ve done something wrong.”

After all, he’s so rarely physical with you or open with his affections. When he treats you like this, usually you accept, but…

“… I just don’t know if it’s a good idea for me to stay,” you hesitate, biting your lip.

His eyebrows crease with concern. “You don’t trust me.”

“It’s not that, really,” you deny immediately, fervently shaking your head. “I feel like I know you by now, and I know that you would be the last person to try and take advantage of me or something like that. It’s just…”

You sigh heavily, looking at his hand over yours, his thumb stroking the back of it comfortingly.

“Just tell me what you need from me in order to resolve this,” he gently pleads. “If you truly wish to return to your bed I won’t keep you from it, but I would like to know what it is that makes you uncomfortable about spending the night in mine.”

You fight with yourself as another blush overtakes your face, but you drop his hand and hug yourself over your body.

“… It’s _not_ that I don’t trust you,” you firmly tell him again. “It’s just that… You can’t deny that there’s a bit of a power imbalance here, can you? After all, I’m _human_ , and you’re a…”

He frowns unhappily. “… But you’re not concerned about my brothers in the same way?” he points out.

The occasional jealous spat between brothers aside, the seven of them all had to come to an agreement; Obviously they were all quite taken with you, to different degrees and some in very different ways. Competition between them and jealousy was inevitable, but you had put a stop to that.

After all, they were brothers, and you cared about each of them very much. You couldn’t stomach sitting back and watching them fight over you any more than Beelzebub could stomach five long minutes without food.

So… They’d been forced to agree to… _Compromise_. Share your time and affections amoung them where you consented. And it _worked_ , for the most part.

“… But I have a _pact_ with each one of your brothers.”

There it is, then, and Lucifer’s Pride flares spitefully.

“So, you require me to be _bound_ to your _service_ before you can trust me,” he scoffs.

“It’s not like _that!_ ” you shout angrily, and he’d be mildly taken aback by your outburst… If your fiery determination hadn’t been what had captivated him in the first place. “But it does even the playing field a fair bit. If I tell Mammon to back off, I _know_ he will. So it’s not that I don’t know whether you’ll respect my wishes or not or that I don’t trust you, but it _definitely_ gives me a feeling of security when it comes to getting closer to your brothers.”

“… _Fine_ ,” he finds himself saying, in a sterner tone than he’d intended. “Leave me for tonight. I will see you at breakfast in the morning,” he dismisses you.

You plant your feet. “Lucifer-!”

“Good night, _____.”

And he shuts the door on you. He listens for your irritated footsteps to march down the hall, ensuring that you’ve truly gone.

Then he sinks down to sit on the edge of his bed, running a hand into his hair.

He screwed that up, and he knows it. He let his Pride get in the way again, like it has so many times since you began your exchange program here. It’s cost him so many quiet moments he could have spent with you, so many times when you offered him your affection… And he’d turned you away.

He sighs heavily, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

You’re not wrong, either – there was a power imbalance, one that he’d been so frivolous in reminding you of since you came. He recognized you as a threat to his family, his home, from the first minute that you came here. Your attitude, your unmitigated gall, and then you even began making pacts with his brothers one by one…

He had been _highly_ suspicious and antagonistic of your motivations for doing so, even physically threatened you at the dance in Diavolo’s mansion for it… Something he's not proud of having done anymore.

And then it had turned out that the pacts were just to try and fix the divide in his family that he himself had made, by freeing Belphegor and mending the relationships between him and the rest of his brothers. _That_ had been your purpose all along – an act of kindness that no one would have ever thought to request from you. A kindness he wasn’t sure he deserved.

… You really _are_ descended from angels.

He lies back on the bed, letting out a long, infuriated sigh. He isn’t sure his insomnia will be any better tonight, but he should get whatever rest he can.

* * *

After a rough night with little actual sleep, and checking in with Diavolo, he’s come to his decision.

He _owns_ this decision. It’s not for _your_ sake – it’s for _his_. And he’s spent a lot of time thinking about it.

He knocks on your door and you call out for him to enter. There, he finds Mammon sprawled across your bed, and you sat on the floor trying to put together some papers of what looks like a familiar project.

“Oh, hey Lucifer,” you greet with a kind smile.

Mammon perks his head up, then drops it with a sigh. “What do ya want, Lucifer? We’re kinda in the middle of somethin’!”

“And what, pray tell, is that?” he asks, arching a brow.

“He’s got a project due tomorrow that we’re trying to get together last-minute,” you say, huffing a long sigh. “Although, he’s not being much _help_ with it…”

“Oh, c-come on! You put that stuff together _way_ nicer than I ever can!” Mammon protests, shifting to sit up on your bed and look at you pleadingly.

You snort a flattered laugh. “Yeah, but it’s _your_ project. Get down here, you should be working on it too!”

You could leverage your pact with him against him, _demand_ that he participate in working on this for you. Honestly, he _envies_ you for having that power over his scumbag brother sometimes – what he would do if he could just _order_ Mammon into compliance…

… But it’s never been about _control_ with you, has it?

“… Is that the one for Ms. Andariel’s class?” Lucifer asks curiously.

“That’s what he tells me,” you say, shrugging.

“… The one that was due _last week?_ ”

You gasp and whip your head around to glare at his brother accusingly. “Mam _mon!_ ”

“Eheheh… W-well, I was _hopin’_ i could just submit it late and it’d be all fine!” he grins unashamedly.

“Mammon,” Lucifer clears his throat. “I would like to speak with _____ privately.”

“Can ya give us a minute? I’m really getting the stink-eye here, so-“

“That _wasn’t_ a request.”

“ _Sheesh!_ Okay _fine_ , I’ll go!” he frets, grabbing his things and sauntering past him and out of the room.

Lucifer closes the door behind him, sighing deeply and shaking his head at you. “I _really_ have no idea what you see in him,” he admits.

You chuckle, rolling your eyes. “Levi calls him a ‘tsundere’, but while I don’t think I know the full meaning of that, he’s just… _Really_ transparent in how he feels sometimes. Even if the way he says it is a bit backhanded for the most part.”

“I suppose that is _some_ form of endearing,” he smirks.

You smile at that, snickering to yourself. “What did you need, Lucifer?”

“… About last night…”

“Oh… Sorry,” you say, crestfallen. “I didn’t really want to push you away or bring up _pacts_ , but-“

“That is… Actually what I am here to discuss,” he says, taking a couple of long steps towards you.

And he takes your hand in his… And _kneels_.

The significance of this is not lost on you, nor on him. After all, there are only two other people in his unfathomably long life that he has ever showed such deference to – his Father, back in the Celestial realm before war broke out, and Diavolo, when it was critical to save Lilith’s life by any means necessary. Now you’re the third.

You flush and fluster adorably as you recognize the gesture for something else. “Oh my g- _Lucifer_ , you’re _not_ going to pull a ring out or something totally crazy, right? _Please_ tell me you’re not!”

He can’t help the smile playing at his lips, nor the raised brow as he throws you a sweltering look. “Is that what you would like?” he teases. “Because that _could_ be arranged.”

You cover your face as your skin reddens further. “ _Luciferrr!_ ”

“Please relax, _____. In fact, I would like to propose something else to you,” he says smoothly.

You unshield your blushed face, brushing your hair out of the way to look at him seriously.

“Propose… _What?_ ” you ask, confused.

“… Please allow me to form a pact with you,” he breathes.

He thought it over for a very long time last night, and came to the realization that he can count the number of times you used your pacts with his brothers against them on one hand. Really it was only twice, when Mammon played at threatening you in the very beginning, and those were not difficult to justify. Other than those two instances, you _never_ sought them out, but earned them organically as a sign of respect and absolute trust from each one of his brothers.

It made him question if he truly respected you in the way that he should for someone he cares so much about. And whether you were right – that you were on unequal terms that you felt should be made equal somehow, before you could feel truly comfortable with him.

He also felt how strained your interactions were with him previously, how restrained _he’d_ been all this time. Perhaps it would make sense if… If he allowed you to _be_ his restraint in all matters concerning you from now on. To give you that trust first, instead of demanding it from you or feeling insulted he doesn’t have it.

“… Are you sure that’s what you want?” you ask, concerned as you clasp your other hand over his own. “I mean… Don’t _force_ yourself, Lucifer. You don’t have to do this for _me_ , and… What about your service to Lord Diavolo?”

He clasps his other hand over yours. “I have already spoken with Diavolo, and he says that a pact to you would not conflict with my duties for him – in fact he openly endorsed it,” he rolls his eyes. “Besides that, I _want_ to.”

You seem utterly agog. “… Are you _really sure?_ ” you ask again.

“Yes.” He _refuses_ to hesitate any longer.

“… Okay,” you smile, faint tears in your eyes.

He says his pledge, and just as soon as he’s finished you pull gently at his tie and kiss him. He gasps in surprise at your boldness, but that _is_ one of your finest qualities after all. He’s quick to redirect you to roll back and lay on your bed at his side, both of you chuckling and just enjoying the moment and each other’s company.

“How long have you been waiting to do that?” he asks playfully, brushing some hair from your face so he can see you better.

“Practically since I got here,” you answer flippantly.

He chokes. “… You’re teasing me,” he accuses.

“Maybe. It’s been a _while_ , though,” you say, lacing his silk tie through your fingers, admiring the rich fabric and how it feels against your skin.

“Well… We don’t have to hold ourselves back any longer,” he smiles warmly.

And he settles in against you for a long intimate talk late into the night, his hand holding you at your waist, before you both drift off into peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Kept this one fairly SFW 'cause I got more than enough dirty ideas on the docket for my other fic right now XD Let me know what you think! Did I nail his character or what?


End file.
